Arthur Hadley
Arthur Geoffrey Conrad Hadley (b. 4 Feb 1957) is the 5th President of the Republic of St. Edward. |colspan="2" align="center"| Arthur Hadley |- |colspan="2" align="center"| |- |'Position' || 5th President of St. Edward |- |'Term in office' || 1 January 1997 - |- |'Preceded by' || Bob Rawlings |- |'Succeeded by' || Incumbent |- |'Political party' || Island Labour Party |- |'Total time in office' || Incumbent |- |'Born' || 4 February 1957 |- |'Spouse' || Michelle Hadley (married 1988) |} Early Life & Education Hadley was born in Gardiner Morgan, the son of Richard & Phyllis (Lane) Hadley. While attending high school, Hadley had planned to enter the ministry. However, he was expelled after one year at Bible college in the United States after being spotted outside a nearby strip club. After returning home, he enrolled at the National University of St. Edward, where he studied law. After passing the bar in 1983, he began practicing at a Port Morgan law firm. Service On the Legislative Council, 1989-1996 In 1989, Hadley was elected to the Legislative Council, representing Gardiner Morgan. He soon became an influential and vocal legislator, rapidly becoming part of the leadership within the Island Labour Party. When the People’s Revival Party came to power in 1995, the ILP still retained its majority in the Council; however, they found themselves having to block many of the PRP’s bills. Hadley joined Council Speaker Gerry Melanson and veteran Councilman Trevor Hume as leaders of the ILP faction. Rise To the Presidency, 1997-present On 31 December 1996, St. Edward President Bob Rawlings and three others were assassinated by a former Army officer. When news of the incident broke, widespread rioting struck the island, sparking the New Year‘s Eve Coup. As rioting continued into the night, Hadley met with his political allies during a New Year’s Eve party away from the unrest. They agreed to let Hadley take charge of the country and prevent the violence from spreading further. The following day, he announced that he was now in charge of the country. Immediately after assuming power, Hadley declared martial law. He ordered PRP politicians, leaders, and organizers to be imprisoned indefinitely; three of those leaders would later be tried and executed. He then dissolved both the Board of Commissioners and the Legislative Council and ordered new elections for 31 January. After the ILP regained control of both legislative bodies (amidst allegations of vote fraud and intimidation), he outlawed all opposition parties. Hadley also signed legislation requiring all churches to register with the government and outlawing the churches’ participation in politics. To counter the PRP’s tactic of blocking entry to casinos, bordellos, and taverns, Hadley also signed legislation making it a felony offense to block entry to a business. After the elections, Hadley oversaw the country’s transition from the violent coup to relative tranquility. Tourism, which was hampered by uncertainty during the Rawlings Administration and the violence of the New Year’s Eve Coup, began a quick recovery, bringing in much-needed revenue for the nation. He assured voters that he would not tolerate corruption in his government; however, critics said that Hadley was no less corrupt than his predecessors, but was more discreet about the activities in his administration. The island’s prestige was gradually aided over the next few years with visits in 2000 from United States President Bill Clinton and British Prime Minister Tony Blair. In 2004, Hadley lifted the ban on opposition parties (although the PRP remained outlawed). Despite Hadley’s growing popularity and the domestic stability on the island, he was subjected to extreme opposition on one occasion. On 29 January 2009, PRP member Edward Carmichael tried to assassinate Hadley as he left a Port Morgan restaurant. An alert police officer struck Carmichael’s arm; the shot went into the air and missed Hadley. Carmichael was then fatally wounded when he aimed his gun at police. Personal Life Hadley married Michelle Fournier on 27 Oct 1988 at a Port Morgan cathedral. The couple have three children, John Richard (b. 10 Oct 1990), Gerard Martin (b. 4 Feb 1993), and Vanessa Phyllis (b. 16 Jun 1995). He is an avid cricket supporter, and is almost always present at Test matches at the Capitol Oval in Port Morgan. His other hobbies include golf, chess, and philately. Category:Individuals Category:St. Edward